


bites.

by tachiisweet



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, IDK ITS MY FIRST TIME SMUTTING SO ??, Light BDSM, M/M, im always sinning tbh, its kinda kinky tbh, light kink, slight bondage thingy ?!??!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiisweet/pseuds/tachiisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Makoto’s wet tongue laps at the shell of his ear, dragging his mouth down his neck and onto his sweat covered body, hands lowering themselves until they reach the smooth expanse of Haruka’s thighs, fingers almost curious before it digs itself into the skin where definite marks will show.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bites.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veniznoyume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veniznoyume/gifts).



> this is for you Veniz because you're a thirsty fucking hoe you're welcome

 

It was hot, so so hot. His wet tongue pressed against the sweat of his skin, large hands trailing up and down his chest, nails lightly skimming its way down his contracting muscles. "Mmh, Haru-chan~" The man purrs against the other's neck, teeth nipping at the flesh. Haru trembles under the taller man's touch, tilting his neck just slightly as he quiver at such a voice, fingers quaking into fists as he clenches tightly at the pleasantly sinful sensation that thrums through his veins like energy, his vision stolen by darkness as ribbons just bare cover his naked form, arousal stirring in his stomach and lower.

He gasps faintly, heart pounding erratically against his chest as teeth sinks down lower into the spot where his pulse quickens, a low moan escaping between his lips as his body shake in mercy of his lover’s mouth. “What a good boy, my Haru. So delicious, you perverted Haru.” _Damn._ “So beautiful, so dirty Haru-chan.” Words marked into the skin, lingering. Makoto’s jaw unclenches from the neck, lapping his way down to the vulnerable shoulder, biting down once more with a distinct roughness to cause another moan from his lover. Green eyes staring at the flushed face of Haru, large hands rising over his chest as his fingers splay across the sculptured collarbone, sucking lightly before lifting his head up to stare at Haru properly, pupils blown wide as he watches in sadistic satisfaction of the purple-red marks that now exist on his Haru. “Do you want me to fuck you, Haru? Do you want me to tie you up and fuck you like a good little boy you are?” He pants heavily into his whimpering lover’s ears. Makoto’s wet tongue laps at the shell of his ear, dragging his mouth down his neck and onto his sweat covered body, hands lowering themselves until they reach the smooth expanse of Haruka’s thighs, fingers almost curious before it digs itself into the skin where definite marks will show. His mouth lowers, lowers down until it finds itself at the leaking cock that dribbles pre-cum. The brunette hums at the sight, teasing his fingers up and down before lowering his mouth onto the other.

  
This lasted for hours now, or maybe that’s what Haru estimates since he’s the victim of this wonderful torture. As his hips frantically thrusts itself up into the warm, tight grip that surrounds his dick, he yells with a frantic call of his lover’s name, arching his back perfectly as Makoto continues pumping him until Haru lets out a whine from over-sensitivity. He collapses on the bed, panting heavily as the blindfold is finally lifted from his vision, squinting from the light that momentarily blinds him. Blue eyes blink, gazing back at bared teeth that shine in the darken room and a large body over his own, forest green eyes gazing back at him, grinning wickedly. Haru continues to breathe in and out heavily, that is until he feels himself being crushed by the on-slaughter of pleasure as he feels himself penetrated. His eyes roll back as he lets out a moan, fingers reaching over to scratch down the rippling muscles that work its way into the tight heat. As Haru desperately clings onto the only pillar of sanity left, the man above watches with the last shred of control. His pink tongue darts over his mouth, licking away the sweat and cum as he eyes his prey, sinking himself into Haru. When he is finally sheathed, he pulls back slow, watching every expression flicker across the sweaty, flushed face. “My turn.” He whispers, thrusting himself into the delicious desire as Haru wails.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for checking out this short crappy one-shot of a kinky smut to fill my own desires and sins (: This is my first time writing smut so some constructive criticism would be nice! 
> 
> Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
